


'round midnight

by afrocurl



Series: crack!bingo [2]
Category: Shame (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crossover, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bar, some free drinks and a little time in a darkened alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'round midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my crack!bingo card for "meeting alternate universe counterparts". There's a slight spoiler for the series seven premiere of _Doctor Who_ as well, though I'm sure most everyone has seen it around tumblr.
> 
> Thanks to chat for the support and hand-holding and **firstlightofeos** for the beta.

The song floated gracefully from the alto sax as he watched the room from time to time through half-lidded eyes. There were still three more songs in his set, but he could tell that the crowd was just as relaxed as he was, the air heavy with the smells of marijuana, stale beer and vodka.

Scanning the room, his eyes stopped on a pair of gentlemen sitting in a darkened corner, glasses half full. They looked at each other quickly before returning their attention to the stage. They were just like everyone else he’d seen come to this bar--looking for an escape, a place to be anonymous.

Brandon would give them that for now. He couldn’t make the same promise later, though.

The set continued, his improvised section at the end bringing the small crowd to their feet. He bowed gracefully, keeping his eyes focused on the bartender in the back. It was always best to avoid direct eye contact when it came to most of the patrons. But he couldn’t help a quick look over to the darkened corner where he saw the pair twined together, half-hidden by the shadow.

Brandon nodded towards the bartender as he left the stage to indicate that he should ask the pair to stick around to talk to Brandon, and give them another round of drinks on him. He ducked outside for some air before he returned ten minutes later.

-

As he sauntered back into the club, Brandon’s gaze was immediately drawn back to the pair, who were still sitting in the corner where they had been during his set. Without the stage lights half-blinding him, he now saw that one of them looked far too much like him--the same set-apart eyes, the same thin lips. It should have bothered him, but he was used to ignoring so much for the sake of what he wanted. The other man, though--the other man was just what Brandon was looking for: delicate features, with lips that called to him.

“Did you enjoy the drinks?” he asked when he was close enough to their table to talk without drawing attention to them.

“We did,” the one with the fine features said. “Though we weren’t quite sure why you bought them for us.”

“I’d like to explain that. Not here,” Brandon said, head nodding towards the exit.

“Charles, are you sure about this?” the other man asked, his eyes narrowed. Brandon assumed he was trying to place why Brandon looked so familiar.

“Yes, it’s fine, Erik. Brandon here is just interested in something _else_.”

The delicate-faced man--Charles, the other man had called him--got up to leave, holding out his hand to Erik. “My apartment’s just up the street,” Brandon said.

“That won’t be necessary, Brandon. Will it, Erik?”

Erik shook his head, and pulled Charles out of the bar. Brandon caught up quickly, unused to being led away from anything he was after.

This was anything but his normal night.

-

His back was against a wall before he could register that they had left the club, Charles’ hands insistently grabbing at his shirt and belt. Charles’ mouth was hot against his own, demanding in a way that he wasn’t used to. (He tended to avoid going for men unless pushed to the brink, and never in a way like this.)

He heard a zipper before he felt Charles’ hand against his boxers. He moaned at the contact, arching away from the wall and into Charles’ touch.

“Amazing,” Charles breathed against his ear. “You’re beautiful.” Charles’ mouth pressed against Brandon’s pulse point, slowly sucking against the skin of his throat.

“Charles,” Erik said, “you’re not sharing.” Footfalls echoed off the walls around them before Brandon felt Erik’s hand against his own ass, squeezing.

Charles let out a shaking breath, shifting his weight towards the left, hand still firmly holding onto Brandon’s cock.

“My turn,” Erik whispered against Brandon’s other ear. Erik’s mouth soon found his and Brandon opened willingly--giving into the sensation of Erik’s mouth against his while Charles continued to suck on his throat.

(This was better than anything he’d expected for the evening, and certainly something he’d think of for many nights to come.)

He let them continue to work, arched willingly into them as they continued, lost to the world around them as it carried on.  
-

In the haze of his own release, Brandon barely registered Charles’ voice whispering in his ear.

“We might have just only met you, Brandon, but would you consider joining us as part of a governmental project to prevent nuclear war? I can tell that you are not from our time, and I find that _fascinating_.”

-

Spinning gracefully, this is the last thing he remembers of his life--his before. Only now the joy has been tempered by the sight of an auburn-haired man in his line of sight.


End file.
